Modular wiring systems for use in installing electrical components in a residential or commercial setting are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,851,704, which patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes an electrical junction box having a first side wall, a second side wall, and a back wherein an opening is formed through the first side wall and the side walls and the back define an internal cavity. An electrical backing insert is releasably coupled within the internal cavity. The electrical backing insert provides at least six electrically conductive paths which are dedicated to a particular function. The at least six electrically conductive paths extend from a first end of the electrical backing insert to at least a medial portion of the electrical backing insert. The first end of the at least six electrically conductive paths are accessible through the opening on the first sidewall whereby the at least six electrically conductive paths can be removeably coupled to an electrical cable, such as a ROMEX cable. The electrical backing insert is also adapted to receive an electrical component, such as a single-pole-single-throw switch or an electrical outlet, which electrical component is thereby releasably coupled to certain of the six electrically conductive paths at the at least medial portion of the electrical backing insert.
While the modular wiring system described in this reference generally works for its intended purpose, a need exists for an improved modular wiring system, e.g., a modular wiring system that provides for easier cable installation, that provides a programmable wiring module that provides for relatively more secure connections between components, etc.